Meant to be together
by Mossclaw17
Summary: Crowfeather and Leafpool were meant to be together. They were ready to run away from their Clans to be together forever. When Midnight found them, she warned them about the badger attack. But what would have happened if Midnight had never found them?
1. Chapter 1

**Crowfeather and Leafpool were ready to run away from their Clans to be together forever. When Midnight found Crowfeather and Leafpool together, she warned them about the badger attack. But what would have happened if Midnight had never found Crowfeather and Leafpool? I do not own Warriors or any of these cats. Sigh. Too bad. Wish I did.**

_You must follow your heart._

Spottedleaf's words repeated themselves in Leafpool's head. After seeing Spottedleaf at the Moonpool, Leafpool was certain that she was making the right decision. She would run away with Crowfeather, and they could be together again. She knew that she belonged away from the Clans, with Crowfeather at her side. Leafpool felt weightless as she bounded through bushes, to the place where Cinderpelt had found her and separated her from Crowfeather. Leafpool's heart thumped as she thought of what Crowfeather had said to her about running away.

…

"_I know there are problems," Crowfeather said, "You're a medicine cat, and we're from different Clans. The whole warrior code is against us. But there _must___be a way."_

"_How?" Leafpool asked._

"_I wish we could just escape!" Crowfeather burst out. "Clans, traditions, all the rules and boundaries… I want to get away from all of it!"_

"_Escape?" Leafpool echoed. "Do you mean - go away?"_

…

Leafpool was scared at the time, but now she was certain. She wanted to be with Crowfeather. And this was the only way.

_What if he's not there? _Leafpool thought. _What if he's mad and he never wants to see me again?_

Leafpool looked around. And then she saw him. Crowfeather was staring at the lake with his tail wrapped around his paws in the shelter of some gorse bushes. Leafpool's heart flipped over. He looked so lonely!

"Crowfeather!"

Crowfeather's eyes were shining as Leafpool splashed through the stream to meet him. He pressed his muzzle into her shoulder and their tails wound together.

"I thought about what you said," Leafpool mewed, "About leaving."

"You have?" Crowfeather asked.

"I've been so scared Crowfeather – scared about leaving my Clan and my kin. But I went to the Moonpool, and Spottedleaf came to speak with me."

Crowfeather looked confused.

"She was ThunderClan's medicine cat once, but now she walks with StarClan. She often visits me in dreams," Leafpool added.

"What did she say?" Crowfeather asked.

Leafpool looked at the cat she loved.

"She told me to follow my heart," she mewed.

"You're a medicine cat Leafpool. Isn't that where your heart has led you?"

Leafpool looked Crowfeather in the eye.

"Once it was," she said, "But ThunderClan has a medicine cat. Cinderpelt is young and strong, and she'll serve the Clan for seasons yet. And Brightheart will help out for now. Cinderpelt can train another apprentice when I've gone."

Crowfeather drew in a painful breath.

"When you've gone? Leafpool does that mean…?"

"Yes, I'll come with you."

Crowfeather's eyes lit up with happiness.

"I've been scared too," he admitted. "I don't want to leave my Clan or my friends. I even hoped I might be leader one day. But more than that, I don't want to lose _you _Leafpool. And there's no way for us to be together if we stay here."

Leafpool pressed her fur against his.

"Where should we go?" asked Leafpool, feeling unsure about her future.

"Not back towards the forest," Crowfeather decided. "We'd end up in the mountains, or places where there are too many twolegs. There are hills beyond WindClan where we can look for a place to live. I'll take care of you Leafpool."

Leafpool felt a warm feeling come over her. She knew Crowfeather would.

"I promise I'll take care of you," he repeated more strongly. "Are you ready?"

Leafpool froze.

"You mean, we're leaving now?" she gasped.

"Don't you think we should?"

Leafpool wasn't sure. She wanted to say goodbye to everyone. But she knew it would be painful and confusing.

"You're right." She mewed, "I'm ready.

Crowfeather touched his nose to the top of her head.

"Thank you. I promise I'll do everything I can to make sure you don't regret this."

Leafpool looked deep into Crowfeather's eyes, and they padded off up the hill, away from the lake, their pelts brushing and tails twined together without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is finally here! Hope you like this chapter! All reviewers get a Crowfeather plushie!**

Leafpool's paws felt like they were going to drop off. She and Crowfeather had been walking all day. Leafpool looked at Crowfeather. He looked so determined, he wanted the two of them to be together. The sun was going down, and there was no sign of any trees or bushes where she and Crowfeather could take shelter. Leafpool's heart did a backflip when she realized how far away from the Clans they were.

_And what about everything you've left behind? _she thought.

Leafpool felt the urge to turn around and run back to ThunderClan, but then Crowfeather looked at her with loving eyes, and she remembered why she had made this decision in the first place.

"Just a bit farther," Crowfeather nosed her ear, "We need to find somewhere to sleep before it gets dark."

"Okay," Leafpool sighed.

She half-wished that she was back in the medicine den with Cinderpelt. Leafpool almost fell asleep on her paws when Crowfeather nudged her and pointed down with his tail. Leafpool opened her eyes at once. She noticed that the ground in front of her fell in to a rocky hollow. A tiny pool lay at the bottom, shaded by a few wind scorched trees.

"Thank StarClan!" she exclaimed, "Shelter and water."

Leafpool managed to summon up enough energy to race down the rocky slope. She was finally at the small lake and she lapped up the cold water. The water refreshed her, and gave her a little more energy. Crowfeather joined her beside the pool.

"I can't see any fish," he mewed.

Crowfeather's words reminded Leafpool of her hunger.

"You can catch a rabbit in the morning," Leafpool yawned, "You're good at hunting on the moorland like this. You can teach me how too."

Besides being hungry, she was very tired.

"Sure. You'll soon learn," the gray-black warrior mewed, "But I don't think we need to wait till morning. There must be some sort of prey around here."

Crowfeather stood with his jaws wide, trying to pick up the scent of some sort of prey. Leafpool stood next to him with her ears pricked, and she heard something scuffle near a thorn tree. A mouse ran out from behind the tree, and Leafpool pounced on the mouse and killed it with one swift bite to the neck. She purred with satisfaction and looked up at Crowfeather noticing that he had also caught a mouse.

"There, what did I tell you," he mewed padding over to Leafpool.

The two cats sat down to eat their catches. The mouse tasted good, but it made Leafpool think of ThunderClan's fresh kill pile.

_I can't go back._ she thought.

"You were right about the prey," Leafpool mewed, "I'm glad you're here with me. I would've been so scared without you."

"I'll always look after you," Crowfeather promised, resting his nose in her fur, "Tomorrow we're bound to find somewhere better to live. After all, the Clans found the lake, and we don't need such a big territory when it's just the two of us."

Leafpool sighed.

"I know," she mewed, "These hills can't go on forever."

"We'll be fine," Crowfeather assured her, "You'll see."

"I know." Leafpool mewed as she drifted to sleep.

………………………….

Leafpool was standing in a dark place. Angry snarling surrounded her, but she didn't know where she was coming from through the thick fog that was surrounding her. The fog drifted apart to show water lapping at the lakeshore back in ThunderClan territory. The dark smell of blood choked Leafpool as she realized that the water in the lake was blood red.

"No!" she cried.

_Before all is peaceful, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red._

Even though Leafpool had run away, she couldn't escape from the terrible prophecy. Some large shapes made their way through the fog, but all Leafpool could see on them were sharp claws and beady eyes. A huge dark mass towered over her, and she felt a claw slash at her face, barely missing her eye and giving her mouth the fowl taste of blood.

"StarClan help me!" she yowled.

……………………………

Her eyes flew open and she was lying in the shelter of the thorn trees with Crowfeather close at her side. Crowfeather was already on his paws with his jaws parted.

"We need to get out of here!" he whispered.

"Why, what's going on?" Leafpool worriedly mewed.

"Badger!" Crowfeather mewed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhhhh! Badger! Will Crowfeather and Leafpool get away?**

Fear froze Leafpool's body.

"Go!" Crowfeather hissed, "Run, we need to get out of here! I don't think it knows we're here yet!"

Leafpool stood up and bolted faster than she had ever run in her life. She looked over her shoulder and Crowfeather was right behind her. Once they were far away from the only shelter that Leafpool had seen since she had left the lake, she slowed down.

"I told you I would keep you safe," Crowfeather mewed, "I won't let anything hurt you."

Leafpool licked Crowfeather between the ears.

"I know," she sighed.

"What's wrong!" he exclaimed.

"Nothing…"

"Tell me Leafpool."

"I really miss ThunderClan."

"Oh. You want to go back don't you?"

Leafpool looked up and saw the hurt in Crowfeather's eyes.

"I could never do that. Spottedleaf told me to follow my heart, and this is where it has led me. I am happy here Crowfeather."

"I miss my Clan too," he mewed.

"It's going to take us some time to get used to being away from our Clans. It nearly killed me not to say goodbye to Squirrelflight. But I know that this is the right decision."

Crowfeather nodded.

"I'm tired," he yawned.

"There's no shelter here," Leafpool mewed.

"Here is just fine," Crowfeather mewed.

He curled up into a ball.

Leafpool curled up beside him and went to sleep.

Suddenly Leafpool was in a forest and a starry cat stepped out from behind a tree.

"Spottedleaf!" Leafpool exclaimed, "Did I make the right decision?"

"That is up to you. I told you to follow your heart. Are you happy with where it has led you?" she mewed.

Leafpool nodded.

"Then you've made the right decision."

Leafpool looked up at Spottedleaf.

"Will you still visit me in dreams?" Leafpool asked.

"No matter how far you go, StarClan will always watch you."

"Thank you," Leafpool mewed.

"I must go," Spottedleaf mewed.

Suddenly Leafpool was back in the moorland with Crowfeather at her side. The sun was shining on their fur.

"We should keep going," Leafpool mewed.

"Wait…" Crowfeather said.

He parted his jaws. A rabbit raced past and he pounced on it. Crowfeather brought the rabbit over to Leafpool.

"Here," Crowfeather said.

Leafpool and Crowfeather shared the rabbit.

"Thanks," Leafpool mewed.

"Let's go!" Crowfeather exclaimed.

Crowfeather forwards and Leafpool followed close behind.

…………………..

Leafpool felt weary and tired. Crowfeather had tried to teach her how to catch rabbit in the open moor but she was hopeless at it. Leafpool was just a few pawsteps ahead of Crowfeather, who was just as tired as she was feeling. All she wanted to do was sleep. She was about to fall asleep on her paws, when something made her open her eyes wide.

"Crowfeather! A forest!" Leafpool cried.

**So Crowy and Leafy might just have found a place to stay…. Maybe….**


End file.
